


The Twinkling of His Light (Is Slowly Dying)

by Sanderssidesoneshots



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [86]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Multi, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanderssidesoneshots/pseuds/Sanderssidesoneshots
Summary: Logan loves to go out at night when everyone’s and this time he goes to the beach when there aren’t any human’s around and investigate places he couldn’t before. But instead of being completely deserted, there’s one lone light on the beach. And Logan is a curious mermaid.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Deceit | Janus/Logic | Logan/Sleep | Remy/Thomas Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [86]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861846
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	The Twinkling of His Light (Is Slowly Dying)

Cringing at the grit slamming into his front, Logan swam through the more murky water nearer to the shore. He would never truly understand some of the human’s affinity to kick up sand into the ocean. And their other strange affinity to- 

Thump!

Logan cursed as a tiny pebble hit his head from where a human had thrown it into the sea for not much more than… entertainment?

He shook his head.

Logan’s eyebrows shot up as he peeked his head above the waves just a tad to see the beach; there was someone still out on the beach even as the moon was the only visage in the sky by that time.

_How peculiar. Should… I… I want to investigate. I don’t care about the rules, this is… different. I can… FEEL it._

Logan frowned. He usually never had feelings, only predictions based on available data but this was definitely more of a feeling.

Pumping his tail powerfully, he approached the shore a bit away from the figure on the beach. The human was silhouetted by the feeble light of the fire they had made and the full moon shining on the ocean waves and down on them.

Once he got to the point where he was effectively going to beach himself, Logan hesitated.

_Am… I really going to do this? Going against all of the rules we have in place for this human?_

It was strange, but Logan found the answer in his heart instead of his head.

_Yes, they need you._

Logan recoiled at the strong feeling in his chest, of sudden concern and some kind of assuredness that Logan didn’t know where it came from. Thomas had always said when he felt something that he couldn’t explain, then he had to follow that impulse, because sometimes his body would know more than his mind. And for the first time Logan could remember, he was listening.

That was all it took for Logan to beach himself, pulling himself out of the water partially to see what the human was doing.

They were sitting on the sand near the fire. But instead of facing the fire, they were staring out into the open ocean. The twinkling ocean of stars was reflected back by the reflective surface of the water. Logan had never been above sea level much, so the sight of the night sky in the ocean dazzled him when he followed the human’s gaze.

The human didn’t register Logan’s presence at all even as Logan flopped onto the sand, perhaps because Logan was past the light of the fire behind the human or perhaps the wind was too loud to hear the slapping of his tail instinctively on the sand. However, the moment that Logan was almost fully out of the water, the human abruptly stood up.

Something about the way the human did it made Logan’s heart drop a couple of inches. The human’s back was oddly stiff, but it was nothing that was influenced by a song. 

Logan watched curiously as the human brushed themselves off, their face not completely leaving the ocean’s sight. They were staring out at the ocean still.

After they had done that, their voice carried over the wind in a clearing of their throat. But instead of saying anything, the human just began to walk towards the waves. 

Sensing something was happening, Logan began to push himself back into the ocean, staying out of complete sight, but trying to get closer to them to see what they were doing. He watched as the human shuddered slightly as the edge of a wave crashed over their legs. 

Logan’s brow furrowed when the human continued, not slowing up even as the water slowly rose to their chest in a matter of a few steps. His heart dropped further and further as the human went the same distance into the ocean. 

Scrambling into the sea, Logan’s tail knew what was happening before Logan’s brain did, just like Thomas had said. His tail began to flail wildly before he completely had his tail back in the water.

It was a few dozen feet of his tail propelling him towards the human that he finally put it together. 

The human was walking directly into the waves deliberately, without swimwear, alone. Logan’s heart was in his tail fins now.

_They… The human is trying to… kill themself! No! You can’t! I won’t let you!_

Logan cried out as he doubled his efforts to get to the human, his tail screaming in pain from the effort. Every time Logan’s head peeked over the waves, the human was further and further out into the ocean and closer and closer to what they wanted.

But Logan didn’t want that.

So Logan pushed himself til his tail was a blur in the water around where he last saw the human. Quickly, he saw one of the human’s arms floating up and immediately latching onto it, heaving the human towards the shore.

The human’s arm was limp in his hands, so Logan had nearly been too late, but he wasn’t about to just give up. 

Clutching the human’s body in a hug of sorts, Logan pulled the human’s body to himself to minimize their surface area and allow Logan to move faster. 

However, just as Logan was on the cusp of the water, his tail suddenly burst into unbearable pain as something popped in his tail. 

It was all Logan could do to get the human out of the water before the pain became too much and he heard a desperate whistle call of someone familiar in the distance. They were calling him, but his mouth couldn’t work to answer. The faces of his friends flashed in his mind as he fitfully drifted off into unconsciousness due to the pain in his tail.

I’m… sorry.


End file.
